The present invention relates to a practice cover for a cymbal and more particularly to a practice cover for a cymbal which overlies the upper surface of the cymbal to provide a surface to be struck by a percussion stick which muffles the majority of the noise normally associated with the cymbal.
Means for changing the sound of cymbals have been provided in the prior art. These means include structures which attach to the edge portion of the cymbal and which act to modify the sound of the cymbal. These structures did not substantially eliminate the sound of the cymbal. Rather the purpose of the structure was to change the sound of the cymbal.
Practice means for other percussion instruments are known in the prior art. However, these practice means are generally rigidly mounted and do not pivot as a cymbal normally does when it is struck by a percussion stick. Thus, these known practice means do not simulate the action of a cymbal on a percussion stick. Hence, these means do not lend themselves to the practice of cymbals in a noiseless fashion.